Astounding Contingency
by Othello.Syndrome
Summary: Akise never thought such an occurrence would happen outside of his dreams before that wonderful Saturday.


**A/N**

So, this became much longer than originally planned. Not that I regret it, considering I'm awfully proud of it. Well, regardless, I hope that you enjoy this as well! I would greatly appreciate reviews.

Rated M for sexual content. Reader's discretion is advised.

xoxos

* * *

On a frosty Saturday in winter, Yukiteru and Akise had been playing darts at the brunette's house and Akise had been doing amazingly well for a beginner. Yukiteru had shown him the best position to throw the dart if you were a novice, and with both of them being left-handed and Akise being quick to adapt, it didn't take too long for them to begin a competition of sorts. Yukiteru 'won', if only by a small margin. They had collapsed on the bed in heaps of laughter, enjoying their time with one another when Yukiteru turned his head to see Akise gazing at him. The intense expression that had been on Akise's face had been so open, so relaxed, and so caring that Yukiteru had leaned over and clumsily kissed Akise's chin without planning. His body had moved on it's own, knowing what his subconscious desires were.

Akise had been surprised, and Yukiteru had pulled back immediately, covering his own mouth in alarm. He had finally messed up - he should have known he would eventually. Being friends with Akise, someone who was so cool and collected, was impossible for him. Yukiteru stood up suddenly, laughing nervously, "I'll.. get us both a bottled water. Do you want any snacks? I'll be back in a moment."

Yukiteru had went to walk away when Akise grabbed at his wrist, pulling him back. When Yukiteru looked down at Akise, the boy who's hair seemed to reflect the snow outside said, "That wasn't an accident, right?"

And that was how they had found themselves in this position.

Akise sat on Yukiteru's bed, leaning against the wall beside it, holding one arm around a thin waist perched upon his lap and carressing a soft sun-tanned face that he loved so, so dearly. Yukiteru's cheeks seemed to be permanently tinged with a magnificent pink blush, his lovely cobalt eyes staring at Akise, full of so much trust and so much undiluted admiration.

Akise couldn't believe this was real. He was waiting for this to be another one of his dreams, the ones where he awoke in a cold sweat and heavily breathing. He expected to wake up in a few moments, his feelings tossing back and forth between euphoria and remorse. Whenever he had those dreams, he always yearned for more to the point that it was nearly painful. Yearnings that he knew wouldn't be fulfilled. He would always sit up and hold his head in his hands, trying to save the events of his dream into his memory; if he couldn't have Yukiteru in reality, he was going to absorb his dreams eternally.

He would always have to take a cold shower, the droplets a contrast with his heated skin. He would always feel frustration because his dreams never finished. He would feel frustration because it was filthy to take pleasure in violating Yukiteru in his dreams. How demeaning to his beloved..

But he still hasn't awoken from this dream. Yukiteru's eyes were half-lidded, a sexiness that Akise knew Yukiteru didn't realize he had. His lips parted with light breaths escaping quickly and a tantalizing blush, so attractive and so forbidden. Akise's heart refused to calm, pounding strongly as a reminder that, _yes,_ he was feeling all of this, and _no,_ this wasn't a fantasy. Yukiteru leaned his face against Akise's hand, his expression amiable at worst.

Akise no longer wanted to decipher whether this was reality. Regardless, _right now_ he had Yukiteru so close to him, so unbearably close, and he _needed_ to have him closer or he felt as if he would drown in his own longings. Akise moved his hand from Yukiteru's cheek and pressed it to the back of Yukiteru's head, feeling the soft cocoa-coloured hair and gently pulling him closer. Yukiteru complied, lips brushing over Akise's so, so slowly. Akise wanted to devour Yukiteru - the brunette was so irresistable and _so cute_, he felt as if he could die right there. Yukiteru's arms wrapped around Akise's neck, pulling him against his body. Akise was so exuberant, his body reacting far too quickly. Akise moved his body to adjust himself, pausing as Yukiteru pulled back from him and gasped, leaning his head on Akise's shoulder as his breath left his lips in erratically. Akise felt heat rush through his body, shifting his legs as he had done before.

"Ah..nnn.. A-Akise-kun.."

A blush scattered across Akise's cheeks in surprise, relieved that Yukiteru wasn't able to see his expression. Akise probably should have expected it, but he just couldn't believe it. Yukiteru was moaning on top of him. Yukiteru was on his lap, _moaning._ Akise couldn't move for a moment, completely stunned.

"Akise-kun.." He heard Yukiteru whisper in his ear, the voice so lust-filled that Akise couldn't respond. "Akise-kun, I.. my.."

"Say it, Yukiteru-kun."

He moved his legs once more, earning that lovely moan, even louder this time. Yukiteru pulled back from Akise's shoulder, face completely flushed and filled with his own desires, seeming to mirror how Akise felt inside. If Akise thought Yukiteru was sexy before, it was because he hadn't expected to see _this_.

Yukiteru looked down at his shorts, his expression conflicted. He couldn't figure out what to say. What did he want to say, anyway? He just knew that he was _burning inside_ and he needed to get it out. Normally he would turn to the magazines that, even now, were under his bed, but Akise was here.. And the cause of his need was Akise. He wondered if he could even get off from the magazines with the detective in his mind. His face felt as though it were on fire, a deep scarlet blazing across; he knew that he couldn't. His thoughts would be filled with Akise's voice, Akise's touch - just Akise and nothing else.

"Yukiteru-kun.. say it, please. I'll do whatever you ask. Just tell me what it is."

Yukiteru looked into Akise's vermillion eyes, the honesty in them causing him to lose awareness of everything else. Yukiteru closed his eyes and dove his head, kissing Akise vigorously. Akise would have been shocked were it not for his clouded mind, only vaguely able to register anything that wasn't Yukiteru's body. Yukiteru's lips parted as he took in a well needed breath, Akise not wishing to end the kiss just yet. Akise recaptured the brunette's lips the moment he exhaled, his tongue entering the unexplored wet cavern. Yukiteru's eyes shot open at the new development, slowly closing once again as Akise's tongue pushed against his lightly, Yukiteru's body heated in his innermost regions. Although new and unexpected, it felt good. It felt absolutely wonderful.

Their tongues intermingled and flitted upon one another, Akise rubbing circles on the brunette's back, pushing back Yukiteru's umber locks, running his hands lovingly from the shorter boy's neck to waist. Yukiteru pulled back and shuddered, unable to handle it anymore.

"A-Akise-kun.. I'm sorry, but.. Down there, I need to.." Yukiteru trembled in embarrassment, unsure of how to phrase it without losing Akise's touch and making the detective want to stop. He glanced up at Akise, the snowy-haired boy's expression so full of emotion that it left Yukiteru speechless.

Akise kissed Yukiteru's neck, moving up to the boy's sensitive ear, "I know, Yukiteru-kun. Do you want me to help you out with it?"

Yukiteru's heart beat rapidly, astonished at Akise's whispered agreement. "You.. Akise-kun.. why are you doing this with me?" Yukiteru supposed it was a bit late to ask this question, but he wanted to hear the answer. He hadn't done anything to warrant such gentle treatment, nor had he treated Akise any differently today. Well, he _had_ kissed him first. Maybe Akise was simply placating him? Yukiteru bit his lip, not liking that possibility. He didn't know what he was hoping for, but he was hoping for _something_. Yukiteru wasn't sure how exactly he felt about Akise, but he truly cared for Akise. Ever since that initial kiss, he hasn't been able to figure out the extent of his caring. Friends don't get hard from each other, do they? Yukiteru thought of Kousaka and decided, no, they don't. Then what was different about Akise?

As Yukiteru looked at that smiling face that gazed back at him, his heart began to beat faster. It was _that look_ that was the difference. It was how he felt when he looked at Akise. When Akise looked at him. Akise was special. Akise had always, always been special.

"You want to know why I'm doing this with you?" Akise laughed lightly, Yukiteru's thoughts showing up on his face as always. Akise didn't like it when Yukiteru was sad or worried, but he thought it was highly adorable nonetheless. Yukiteru nodded once, staring into his eyes, "It's because I love you."

Yukiteru's eyes widened, nothing registering properly. Love? Akise loved him? As a friend, or more? Wait, no! They were both boys. They shouldn't be doing this, right? Yukiteru shouldn't be feeling his heart race even faster from this new information. They were friends and Akise was just trying to help him.. was that it? Yukiteru's throat felt thick, as if it were closing up. He gulped strongly once, not sure what to say once again.

"Yukiteru-kun, I love you."

Yukiteru's entire being was filled with warmth, that simple phrase doing wonders on his body, "B-But, Akise-kun.. I'm a boy." Yukiteru looked down at Akise's chest, the tie that he wore with nearly every outfit slightly less neat than usual and pressed a hand. Yes, Akise was definitely a boy.. and yet Yukiteru had all of these feelings. Was it all right that he felt this way? It was wrong, wasn't it? Akise reached and grabbed Yukiteru's hand, moving it to his left where his heart was. Yukiteru's blush deepened, feeling the swift rapid pounding of Akise's heartbeat.

"Yukiteru-kun." Yukiteru lifted his head back up hesitantly, meeting Akise's serious crimson eyes, "I don't care about that. I love you. Not for being a boy or a girl. I love you because you're you. There's no one else, and there couldn't be anyone else. _I love you_." Akise just barely pressed his lips against Yukiteru's, making his point.

Yukiteru was thrown into silence, so utterly shocked that he couldn't do anything other than stare at Akise. At Akise, his friend. At Akise, the boy who he couldn't figure out his own feelings over. At Akise, the boy who just said that he was in love with him.

Akise chuckled again, maneuvuring his leg to massage in between Yukiteru's thighs. Yukiteru moaned loudly in response, head returning to Akise's shoulder as he moved in time with Akise's legs, his hardening constricted by his damned pants. He began to rub himself against Akise's leg, moaning and mewling without shame as he did so.

Akise nearly groaned. The delicious sounds leaving Yukiteru's lips, the ones caused by him.. He wasn't sure if he could hold back. He was far too into this. And it seemed Yukiteru was as well. Having the brunette dry hump his legs was killing Akise, who hadn't even dreamed of such a fantastic sensual situation. He felt Yukiteru's knee glide across his crotch and gasped in response.

Yukiteru's fuzzy mind registered the sharp intake of breath coming from Akise, realizing that Akise may be enjoying this just as much as he was. He rubbed his knee against that special place once again, hearing Akise moan quietly. Why was he so quiet? Yukiteru hadn't stopped moving his hips on Akise's leg, and he couldn't even dream of silencing his own sounds, so how was Akise able to be so quiet? Was Yukiteru wrong when he thought the other boy was just as enamoured with this development as he was? Yukiteru looked back at Akise to see the wonderous sight of the snowy-hared boy's eyes near closed, his lips parted and making wordless pants with each time Yukiteru's knee touched him. Yukiteru moaned loudly again, his attempts to contain his sounds completely failing. Yukiteru reached down and pressed against Akise's hardness with his hand, eliciting a strong gasp followed by small moans.

"Yukiteru-kun.." Akise barely managed to speak, Yukiteru continuing to move his hand against him, "can we go further, please?" It was nearly a beg, seduction lacing each syllable escaping Akise's lips.

Yukiteru simply kissed Akise, not able to say the words due to his failure to control his own voice. Akise lifted Yukiteru and pushed him down onto the bed, switching positions and sitting atop Yukiteru's stomach. Akise lifted his hand to his black tie, pulling it off with ease and tossing it haphazardly to the ground. Yukiteru gazed at him in awe as he unbuttoned his white shirt, revealing a pale toned chest. Akise shed himself of his shirt and gave Yukiteru a sultry look. Yukiteru felt the effect that had on his body; there was no denying it. He wanted Akise, even if he was a boy. He wanted to touch Akise and be touched by the taller boy. He wanted it so much more than he thought he ever could have. And Akise wanted him, too. Yukiteru blushed deeply in realization. Akise loved him, and was doing this because he loved him.. did that mean he had been holding back for so long? When did his feelings begin? Where did they end? Had Yukiteru really gone so long not noticing such intense emotions? Yukiteru in hindsight realized how affectionate Akise was with him and no one else; how protective and dedicated the detective was to him. Akise had done so much for Yukiteru that he had taken advantage of it, assuming it was a natural part of the mysterious boy. But now he realized it was because he was loved by Akise.

Was he in love with Akise as well? He felt strongly about the other boy, and he _did_ find him attractive, but that was the average response, wasn't it? Even if many found Akise to be strange and occasionally unaproachable, his otherwordliness a blessing and a curse, none of that hindered the fact that Akise had many admirers; teachers, girls and boys at school, adults and children alike were interested in the boy with the alabaster tones and wine-coloured eyes. Yukiteru had never been an exception. He was interested in Akise just like the rest of humanity, maybe even more. But was it love? He never had a long history of romance, but he had only liked girls throughout his life.. was it because Akise was special?

_**I love you. Not for being a boy or a girl. I love you because you're you.**_

Akise pressed his hips down on Yukiteru's, bringing the smaller boy out of his daydream with a gasp. "Yukiteru-kun, do you want me to take off your shirt, or are you planning on doing it?"

Yukiteru blushed deeply, stammering in response. Akise smirked, leaning down and kissing that beautiful neck, "It's fine. I'll help you with everything."

Yukiteru didn't miss the implications in that whisper and swallowed thickly, unable to make a coherent sentence thus giving up on trying. What would he say, even if he could recall how to speak? There had never been a point for words when he was with Akise, since the other boy understood him so well and seemed to see through him.

Akise snuck his hands under Yukiteru's forest green shirt, his fingers hovering over Yukiteru's skin. They traced the outline of Yukiteru's belly button, gliding lightly across Yukiteru's sides, and reached up past Yukiteru's chest, pulling the shirt along with it. Yukiteru lifted his head and arms awkwardly, giving way for Akise to take off the article of clothing. Akise nearly laughed again at the boy under him. How adorable.

Rid of that blasted shirt, Akise stared at the boy he's loved for _so_ long, laying down directly underneath him. Akise moved his hips gently over Yukiteru's shorts, Yukiteru's head rolling back as he moaned loudly. Akise's heart was erratic, his emotions overflowing. This wasn't even a sight that he's seen in his dreams. The detective inspected Yukiteru's chest with his hand, moving it across that perked nipple experimentally. The mewl he earned in return made Akise quite happy; he played and tweaked with it out of curiosity, joy sparking through his soul as Yukiteru's back arched and the brunette began grinding up towards Akise. Akise leaned forward, capturing Yukiteru's nipple with his teeth and pulling it into his mouth, causing Yukiteru's voice to raise it's pitch by many octaves. Yukiteru reached to hold Akise's head to him, the feeling something he didn't want to have leave him; he didn't want Akise to escape. He liked Akise. He knew that much. The extent of it no longer mattered during Yukiteru's throes of passion.

Akise stopped Yukiteru's arms, grabbing that tan hand and placing it at their sides, squeezing it lightly. He pulled back, his warm breath feathering over Yukiteru's saliva-ladened nipple in a pleasurable sensation. The smaller boy shuddered. Akise pulled their hands that were held together to his face and kissed the back of Yukiteru's hand, "I love you, Yukiteru-kun."

Yukiteru's heart began to beat loudly, the blood rushing to his head. "I-I don't know.. how exactly I feel about you, Akise-kun.."

Akise smiled and looked up into the ultramarine eyes filled with confusion. Why was Akise smiling? "You love me too."

Yukiteru simply stared on into the eyes that seemed to glow, at the beautiful upturned lips and the hair that absorbed all light and no pigment. Akise's mouth placed itself upon his once again, kissing softly and sweetly with sensuous movements as Akise lightly rocked his hips over Yukiteru. Yukiteru moaned again, Akise using that to enter that wet cavern once more. He explored the now familiar territory, breathing in Yukiteru's scent through his nose. He caressed up and down Yukiteru's bare back, releasing Yukiteru's hand from his grasp in order to run it across Yukiteru's face and neck while moving the other to continue his previous ministrations on Yukiteru's chest, deepening the kiss. Yukiteru responded immediately, moving with Akise and entwining his arms around Akise's shoulders, pulling their bodies closer and absorbing Akise's heat.

Akise pulled away, his lips still touching Yukiteru's in an almost teasing fashion. "Yes, you love me." He allowed himself to give a tantalizing breathy chuckle, Yukiteru almost feeling as if he were being taunted in turn. "Think of it like this. What if Kousaka were doing this?" Yukiteru grimaced, not enthralled in the slightest at the idea. "Or Hinata? Or Mao? Would you be fine with that?"

Yukiteru shook his head without hesitation. He liked his friends, but he knew he wouldn't do any of this with them.

"How about Wakaba-san?"

Yukiteru's brows furrowed. He wouldn't want to be intimate with her either. Which appalled him, considering how long he had a crush on her.

"And you love your mother, but you wouldn't want to do any of this with her, right?"

Yukiteru gave him a horrified look, aghast. How could that question even be asked in such a situation?

Akise's hand touched Yukiteru's face gently, smiling at the reactions, privately relieved. All though he was outwardly self-assured, he had secretly feared the response on Wakaba Moe, considering his knowledge of Yukiteru's old deep-seated feelings for her. He leaned down and closed the tiny bit of distance, "Now what about me? How do you feel about me doing these things with you?"

Yukiteru blushed deeply at the prospect, causing Akise to laugh again. Akise moved his hips across Yukiteru's repeatedly, Yukiteru's mouth opening in wordless sounds and mewls, "See, Yukiteru-kun?" Akise's voice was so unbelievably husky that Yukiteru felt an odd spike of heat spread throughout his entire body, "You care about me more than them. You love me, but not in a familial way. You like me, but not in a friendly way. You can feel me," Akise rubbed against Yukiteru to make his point, "and you enjoy it, right?"

Yukiteru moaned into Akise's mouth, unable to respond properly. Akise was fine with that, because that lovely sound was confirmation enough. He returned to kissing Yukiteru deeply while tweaking the brunette's nipples with his fingers, Yukiteru moving his body with him. Akise felt his shoulder lightly shoved, pulling back slightly and glanced at Yukiteru's hand that was weakly pushing against him. He raised a brow, returning his gaze to Yukiteru's extremely flushed face, the smaller boy's eyes dodging him and lips trembling. "Akise-kun.. I need to.." Yukiteru's looked back at Akise, his expression wanton. "I need.. please.. you know what I-I mean, right?"

Akise felt a light blush speck along his cheeks as well, star-struck before smiling exuberantly, "I understand, Yukiteru-kun."

Akise pulled back and lifted himself from Yukiteru, moving himself so he was no longer sitting upon him and reaching to Yukiteru's button and zipper on the smaller boy's shorts. Yukiteru flailed, grabbing Akise's hands. "N-No! I-I'll do it!"

Akise smirked, giving Yukiteru a light kiss and pressing down against Yukiteru's crotch, earning the moan he very well expected. Yukiteru's hands fell limp across his sides, unable to keep them up. Akise gently grabbed the clasp, pulling the zipper gently down in order to not hurt him. Akise lifted Yukiteru's legs as he slid the shorts from under him, tossing them towards the clothing they had stripped earlier. Akise's fingers ghosted over Yukiteru's legs, carressing the defined calf up to the somewhat feminine thigh. Yukiteru shivered from under him, his entire being reacting to each minor gentle touch. Akise's fingers moved to Yukiteru's inner thigh, running just under the briefs teasingly.

Yukiteru's body flushed with heat, unable to bear the slow pleasurable torture that he was being subjected to, "A-Akise-kun! I can't.. please, hurry.." Yukiteru pleaded, his hands gripping Akise's wrist, "I-I can't wait.."

Akise's heart thrummed and he smiled, moving his beloved's hand away and pulling the underwear off of Yukiteru with care. Yukiteru hissed at the cool air, clutching at the covers desperately. The contrast of heat was so intense that he shook.

Akise gazed in awe at the perverted scene, Yukiteru's body trembling and naked right in front of him. He knew this wasn't a dream rationally, but he couldn't comprehend this amazing reality. His lust raged within him like a storm, hardly able to be contained. But he would control himself if only for Yukiteru. Akise ran his hand towards Yukiteru's waist and gently flitted his fingers up his lover's erection, the brunette shaking almost violently. Akise looked up concernedly, regretting it immediately as he came across Yukiteru's incredibly erotic expression, his eyelids concealing the cobalt eyes Akise knew so well, Yukiteru's mouth open and breathing ragged. Akise stared so long that Yukiteru's eyes fluttered open, going wide at the expression on Akise's face. The only word that could come to Yukiteru's fogged mind to describe it was _hungry._

Akise returned his attention to the lewd appendage, touching it experimently. The moan he earned in return encouraged him, moving his hand over the head that had been dripping in white liquid. He wiped it with his finger and put the finger to his mouth, tasting Yukiteru's essence. He looked up to see Yukiteru staring at him absolutely shocked. Akise chuckled and took Yukiteru's erection into his mouth, not bothering to even tease the brunette for too long. They both wanted this, and Akise wanted to touch Yukiteru even more than Yukiteru wanted to be touched. Akise lifted his head and wrapped his hand around Yukiteru's length, spreading his saliva over it in a steady speed. Yukiteru moaned and panted, writhing in pure pleasure. He had masturbated quite enough in his life, but this.. _this_ was far more sensual and intimate than when he touched himself. Akise licked up Yukiteru's erection, the blood flowing through it's veins and it's smoothness enticing. Akise ran his hands along Yukiteru's thin thighs, recapturing Yukiteru's most private area in his mouth. He lowered his mouth to absorb it deeper, periodically sucking gently.

Akise continued to bob slowly before Yukiteru's hands found his hair and urged him lower, "A-Akise-kun..! F-F-Faster.. More.." Yukiteru's insistence did so much to Akise's unattended regions that he felt as though he would explode, despite of the low amount of physical stimulation. Akise obeyed his love, raising his pace and shortening the intervals between his sucks and licks. Yukiteru's moans resonated in his ears, the sound so very pleasing.

"A-Akise-kun.. I'm..!"

Akise pulled back just slightly, his words purring gently over Yukiteru's member, "Go ahead, Yukiteru-kun."

He pulled it back into his mouth and lowered his head, tactfully humming in order to send a strong vibration across Yukiteru's length. With one last suck, Yukiteru screamed wordlessly, and Akise felt a hot and thick liquid shoot into his mouth. He continued to remain as he was, waiting for the spurts to finish before pulling his head back. Akise swallowed and sat back, taking in the sight of Yukiteru panting and breathing heavily, his release taking out much of his energy. He wiped his hand at his mouth and lapped at what had leaked out. Akise licked his lips and smiled in pride. Yukiteru still hadn't come out of his trance when he looked at Akise's angelic form smiling down upon him. Yukiteru's chest rose and fell hurriedly, still coming down from the intense euphoria caused by his orgasm.

"A-Akise-kun.." Yukiteru panted, not realizing how truly seductive his words sounded to Akise, "W-What about you..?"

Akise's smile never faded as he kissed Yukiteru chastely, reaching down and grabbing hold of the limp member, moving his hand up and down the length to revive it, "Do you trust me, Yukiteru-kun?"

Yukiteru moaned out and attempted to speak coherently, "O-Of course, Akise-kun."

Akise continued his ministrations on Yukiteru's already half-heard length, lifting up his free hand. He licked two fingers, lathering him with his saliva as much as possible, and reached down to part Yukiteru's legs. He lightly pressed his forefinger through the cute ring on Yukiteru's backside, slowly making entry. Yukiteru gasped into Akise's mouth, writhing in the multiple sensations. The pleasure from front, the pain from behind, and the elated feeling in his heart all combined and exploded into wordless sounds escaping the pretty pink lips. Akise, in hindsight, wished that he had bought something that would help them. For example, lube. Or maybe a condom. Probably both would be well appreciated. In his lust-filled mind, the detective came to a profitable conclusion, "Yukiteru-kun, do you have any lotion?"

Yukiteru hadn't even heard Akise speak, the words entering his awareness moments later, "Y-Yeah. In the bathroom d-downstairs."

Akise frowned at the thought of being seperated from Yukiteru even if for a moment, but he knew the necessity that he would need to be in this moment. "I'll return in a moment."

Yukiteru made a small sound of disapproval, earning a jubilant laugh from Akise. The silver-haired boy walked away, Yukiteru noticing only now that Akise still had his pants on. Yukiteru blushed in blatant embarassment at being so nude and so perverse. Was he always this wanton? He had the hormones of a normal teenage boy, and he took care of such things, but he had never been so needy. It was just something he would do to rid himself of the feeling that would occasionally develop between his legs by looking at one of his magazines. Recalling the previous events, he covered his mouth. He had been so loud! And all though he'd accepted that he liked doing these things with Akise, was it all right? After all, how could Akise be enjoying this when he hadn't even been touched.. Yukiteru looked down at himself and then closed his eyes, his breathing still erratic. How embarrassing! But, since it was with Akise, he decided it was okay..

Akise returned with the medium-sized bottle of lotion, standing in the doorway for a moment to simply stare at Yukiteru. How beautiful his beloved was. He knew this wasn't a dream. It was Deus granting him a fantasy he hadn't even been aware of. The intimate words and exchange of sweet kisses were something that he hadn't been aware were possible. He loved Yukiteru more than ever. The way the brunette looked at him after that first kiss, after that first confession, after that first revelation had been full of such a potent love; it was appaling that Yukiteru hadn't realized it on his own. Yukiteru was very much in love with Akise, and it seemed the detective was more aware of this than the former. This wasn't an analyzation or a gut-feeling, simply a wonderful fact.

Akise walked towards the bed, caressing Yukiteru's forehead and pushing back the scattered brown locks of hair. The brunette's eyes opened and Yukiteru smiled at him, the adorable blush that his face adorned darkening slightly, "Welcome back, Akise-kun."

Akise was momentarily lost for words, deciding to exchange the ability to talk for a kiss above Yukiteru's right eye, "I'm back. Are you ready?"

Yukiteru caught Akise off guard by nodding firmly once, bumping his forehead into Akise's nose directly. The boy cloaked in alabaster tones staggered back a bit and held his nose. Yukiteru's eyes widened in alarm, sitting up quickly and reaching up to Akise, grabbing his free hand, "A-Akise-kun! I'm.. I-I'm so sorry! Are you all right?"

Akise identified Yukiteru's panicked tone and looked into those teary cobalt eyes, unable to contain his self. He laughed freely, grabbing Yukiteru's other hand and gently squeezing, kissing the smaller boy's lips. "I'm a bit happier now, actually."

Yukiteru gave him a puzzled look, unable to comprehend why anyone would be happy to receive an injury to the nose. He knew that Akise was a mystery, but this was beyond confusing. "Happier? Why?"

Akise smiled brightly, bringing both of Yukiteru's hands to his face and kissing them, "This is all real; It's not a dream. I felt the pain from your clumsiness. So, yes, I'm _very_ happy."

If it weren't for the absolutely exuberant expression on Akise's face, Yukiteru would probably be slightly offended by the clumsy remark. But the detective beaming at him made his mind blanche, Yukiteru gaping at the maginificent sight. Akise really was far more attractive than Yukiteru had noted previously; he truly loved that Akise was so happy.

He truly loved Akise.

His face flushed magenta, staring at Akise still. Akise chuckled and deeply kissed Yukiteru, pushing him lightly back on the bed. Akise leaned over Yukiteru and held the smaller boy's face in his hands, touching his sore nose to Yukiteru's, "I love you, Yukiteru-kun."

Yukiteru's throat felt dry. Could Akise read his mind? It was possible.. maybe that's why he was able to understand him so well? Because he could hear his thoughts? He almost wanted to ask, but decided against it. Even if Akise could read his mind, it was fine since Akise loved him regardless. He grinned while his eyes teared up in pure joy and simultaneous embarrassment, "Y-You already know how I feel, right Akise-kun?"

Akise couldn't stop smiling at his cute lover, "Yes." was all he said before returning to the previous kiss, moving both of his hands to the sides of Yukiteru's head to hold himself above the boy without crushing him with his weight. That plan seemed to fail when Yukiteru pulled him down closer to him, their bodies nearly entirely pressed together, "Yukiteru-kun?"

The brunette's expression was conflicted before he looked back up at Akise, "Y-You're still wearing pants.."

Akise blinked once as he stared at Yukiteru. He almost wanted to laugh at his beloved, but he chose not to. He knew that wouldn't be the best idea in this situation. Instead he smirked coyly, "Do you want to take them off for me?"

Yukiteru's eyes widened and his lips parted, Akise taking that as a free incentive to kiss in a way he was aware Yukiteru enjoyed. The other boy settles into the kiss, his embarrassment forgotten as he placed his hands on the back of Akise's neck, intensifying the kiss once again. Upon seperation Akise noted that there was a string of spit floating between their mouths. Akise couldn't help but find humour at the cliche. He sat up and stood to grab the lotion that he had once dropped, Yukiteru grabbing his wrist in the same manner as he had done at the very start of this wonderful experience, "Wh-Where are you going?"

Akise couldn't hold back his laughter this time, pulling his arm up and grabbing Yukiteru's hand. Everything about this situation was so perfect and amazing, and he was so insanely euphoric that he couldn't silence his joy. It escaped in chuckles, unable to find an outlet other than laughter. He kissed Yukiteru's hand and looked back up at the pouting boy he loved oh-so dearly, "I'm just retrieving the lotion and taking off my pants, Yukiteru-kun."

Yukiteru's face flamed, his embarrassment so very endearing to Akise. Akise released Yukiteru's hand to do as was mentioned, picking up the lotion and removing his remaining clothing, abandoning all of it in the pile that was already on the floor.

Akise returned to the bed and sat at the foot of it, parting Yukiteru's legs and moving between them. He kissed Yukiteru's thigh and moved to his waist, smiling to himself as Yukiteru shifted slightly, the familiar mewls resounding throughout the bedroom. He kissed the fully erect member and heard Yukiteru gasp, enjoying the lovely intake of breath. He sat back on his heels and squeezed the lotion onto his fingers, lathering three of them entirely.

Yukiteru looked down at Akise hazily and bit his lip, having an idea of what the other boy was about to do, recalling the events of earlier. Although it didn't hurt much, Yukiteru knew that Akise hadn't even fully inserted a finger.

"Yukiteru-kun, I think it would be a good idea to release your lovely lip from your teeth." He kissed Yukiteru's knee, "I don't want you to endure too much, and if you bite your lip it might hurt you in the end.."

Akise was aware that this would probably be painful if done wrong, but he planned to do everything right, not wanting to lose this wonderful oppurtunity. Yukiteru did as was advised and ceased chewing on his lip, his anxiety plain on his face. Akise was hoping that he wouldn't have to see that expression for too long.

He rubbed a bit of lotion on to Yukiteru's entrance, pressing his index finger on it softly, slowly pushing his finger in a centimeter, "Relax, Yukiteru-kun. I'll take this slow, so trust me. Don't worry, it'll feel better soon." Yukiteru made a light noise indicating his discomfort, hearing Akise's soothing words and doing what had been advised as well as he could. Akise felt Yukiteru loosen up around his finger and pushed in a bit deeper at a steady pace until his entire finger was inside. He experimentally moved his finger, touching multiple nerve endings and causing Yukiteru to moan out his name. Akise's breath hitched, using all of his will to control his own frantic desires. "Breathe in and out, Yukiteru-kun," He said this to himself as well. Breathe in and out, Akise Aru. In. Out.

Yukiteru did as told, feeling Akise pull his finger almost completely out and slowly add in a second. Yukiteru made a noise at the addition, remembering to relax. He inhaled and exhaled at irregular intervals. Akise pushed his fingers in just as slowly as before, Yukiteru groaning all the while. Once his fingers were in all the way to the brim, Akise circled them around, forcing Yukiteru to grab at the bed's cover desperately. Akise scissored his fingers deliberately stretching as much as possible without causing too much pain. "It's all right, Yukiteru-kun. Remember, breathe."

Yukiteru clenched his eyes shut and did, imagining Akise behind his eyes. It would be worth it, he convinced himself. Akise would be happy too. He wanted Akise to be happy. He'd withstand the discomfort, if only for the boy he could now admit he loved.

Akise kept his fingers stretched for a moment and snuck his third finger inside, Yukiteru holding back his need to cry out. He didn't want Akise to worry too much. All though it seemed like a pointless endeavour, because when he cracked open one eye to see why Akise wasn't moving anything he saw the detective's face reflecting as much pain as Yukiteru was in. Yukiteru hated that look; it didn't fit Akise. Akise smiled all the time - this face expressing unhappiness seemed far too wrong. "A-Akise-kun.. d-don't worry.. I-I'm fine.." Yukiteru's words came out in pants, breaking out in sweat over so much exertion. Akise looked up, completely shocked. Yukiteru was comforting him..? He smiled, his heart overflowing with the love he felt for this caring boy.

Akise slowly moved his fingers inside and out, pacing himself as Yukiteru gradually adjusted to them. Akise stopped once again, "Yukiteru-kun.. I know we've come this far, but if you don't want to - "

"Akise-kun, I love you."

Akise's eyes widened in surprise, a light fuchsia colouring his cheeks. His heartbeat pounded loud in his ear, it seeming to be loud enough for the rest of the world to hear.

"I love you, Akise-kun. I love you, so.. it's fine."

Akise could have cried in joy, his composure completely compromised. "All right, Yukiteru-kun. I'll make it feel good soon, I promise."

Akise reached for the lotion while continually moving his fingers inside Yukiteru. A wonderful surprise occured when he hear Yukiteru moan, not out of pain but pleasure. His entire body filled with excitement, trying to calm himself, lest he hurt Yukiteru. He lifted the lotion to put a bit of it on his member and groaned at the contrast between the heat of his erection and the chill from the make-shift lubricant. He rubbed it across the entire shaft, making sure not to miss a single spot, "I'm going to start now, Yukiteru-kun." Akise informed, not particularly sure if the brunette heard him. He pulled his three fingers out of Yukiteru and positioned himself. He slowly pushed the head in, Yukiteru not able to hold back a gasp that escaped his mouth from the larger size. Akise felt the smaller boy tighten up around him and nearly fell over, holding himself up with the hand that wasn't wrapped around his own appendage. "Y-Yukiteru-kun," Akise began, his breath laboured, "Relax, please. I'll be gentle."

Yukiteru relaxed, breathing as was told earlier. Akise felt his lover loosen up and pushed in a bit further, continuing to despite Yukiteru's groans. He knew that it would be uncomfortable, so he knew that he shouldn't let the small groans slow him down too much. He knew he had prepared the brunette properly, and he was positive that he wasn't causing much pain, if any at all. Once fully sheathed Akise smiled exuberantly, leaning down and pressing his lips to Yukiteru's, "I'm inside, Yukiteru-kun." He whispered huskily, "You did well, I'm proud of you."

Yukiteru was confused by the praise, but he returned Akise's kiss graciously, wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders. "Go ahead and move."

Akise smiled and kissed Yukiteru again as he pulled out slowly, half of his length removed before gently pushing back in. Yukiteru clenched at Akise's shoulders as he closed his eyes and his face contorted in pain. It'll feel good soon. It's Akise-kun so it's all right. He repeated this to himself like a mantra, willing himself to believe it. Akise kissed and licked the tears that Yukiteru didn't know were falling. He heard Akise murmur that it would feel good soon and Yukiteru vaguely remembered how he thought that Akise could possibly read his mind. He would have laughed if it weren't for Akise moving out further and pushing back fully once again. But Yukiteru knew that Akise was holding back for him. He opened his eyes to see a troubled expression on Akise's face and smiled, reaching his hand up and carressing his face in the same way that Akise had when they first met. There didn't need to be any words shared in that moment, because Akise understood him. Akise understood that he was encouraging him to go further. He knew that Yukiteru trusted him.

Akise no longer hesitated, continuing to pull out and return in at a deliberate and careful pace. Yukiteru's nails dug into his shoulder and broke skin, his groans and pants slowly but steadily turning to moans and gasps. Akise was relieved, raising his speed and moaning along with Yukiteru. Yukiteru beamed at him, opening his eyes as much as he could to stare lovingly into Akise's vermillion orbs, pulling Akise down into a sensual kiss once again.

The kiss didn't last long when Yukiteru cried out, a wordless scream leaving his lips. Akise momentarily didn't understand before smirking, aiming for that special spot once more and receiving a lovely yell of his name. Yukiteru moaned and mewled and astonished Akise with the erotic scene. Akise knew that he would be nearing his release, so he reached down his left hand and pumped Yukiteru's shaft in time with his thrusts. Yukiteru began moaning out his name along with incoherent words and sounds, consisting mostly of _'yes'_ and _'more'_. Akise took the encouragement and raised his speed, quickening the pump of his hand, Yukiteru screaming in pure pleasure all the while. Akise moved his lips to Yukiteru's neck, nipping it lightly before sucking the same spot to create an intense pleasure and leave a bruise to mark his love. Yukiteru held strongly to Akise's head, holding it to him tightly and burying his hands into those silvery locks, repeating Akise's name into the detective's ear. Akise was losing control of his own body between his own pants and moans combined with Yukiteru's; he aimed for Yukiteru's prostate once more before Yukiteru's back arched, crying out his name and shaking almost violently in ecstasy, clenching at those snowy locks as his sperm shot across his and Akise's stomachs. Akise would have winced at the pain on his skull if it weren't for Yukiteru tightening around him while he was inside, a long drawn out moan elicited from Akise's lips as he finally released all that he had been holding back.

Yukiteru didn't loosen his grip as they both panted loudly, still recovering from their orgasms. Slowly Akise pulled out, collapsing on Yukiteru with a groan. They steadily returned to an irregular but calmer breathing. Akise listened to Yukiteru's rapid heartbeat and smiled, knowing that his heart was mimicking the intense pounding. Yukiteru moved his hands to pet Akise's hair, earning a chuckle from the detective. Akise looked up to see Yukiteru's flushed face filled with passionate love smiling at him. Akise reached up a tired hand and moved Yukiteru's unruly umber locks off of his forehead and out of his eyes, kissing Yukiteru's chin.

"We're a mess." Yukiteru half-heartedly commented, laughing silently at the predicament.

Akise joined his laughter before pausing for a moment, his eyes widening aghast, "Yukiteru-kun, I'm so sorry." he apologized, "Inside.. I didn't pull out before.. Oh, I'm so sorry Yukiteru-ku - "

He was interrupted when Yukiteru leaned down and deeply kissed Akise, not ending it for a few moments, "It's fine, Akise-kun."

Akise smiled at his forever-forgiving lover, moving up and returning to their previous lip-lock. He was so utterly euphoric, he didn't know what to do with himself. Yukiteru pulled back and looked away, blushing strongly. Akise gave him a curious look.

"A-Akise-kun.. what d-does this make us..?" Yukiteru asked hesitantly, returning his eyes to a loving gaze from Akise. The taller boy smiled in understanding.

"I love you, Yukiteru-kun. I've always loved you. I'm yours for eternity." He reached to retrieve Yukiteru's left hand, kissing the ring finger, "There doesn't need to be a name for what we are. I'm yours."

Yukiteru's blush spread ear to ear, unsure how to respond. Instead he traded words for a shy smile, simply accepting what Akise said as what it was. The truth. He closed his eyes, feeling a bit conflicted. He was highly tired, but he didn't want Akise to leave. Not to mention they had to wash up. He could feel his semen drying up between their heat, and he rationally knew that they should probably shower. He decided it could be dealt with later - he wanted to continue feeling Akise and basking in the afterglow. Yukiteru moved his arms and wrapped them around Akise's back, embracing him and burying his head into the detective's pale neck, "Don't leave me."

Akise smiled and stroked his beloved's dark hair and tinted cheek, "Never. I love you, Yukiteru-kun." Akise chuckled as he felt the soft vibration upon his shoulder, hearing the whispered murmur and feeling Yukiteru's heated face.

_**I love you, too.**_


End file.
